


Just a coward

by greyscal_e



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscal_e/pseuds/greyscal_e
Summary: Yukina Minato is in love with Rinko Shirokane, the keyboardist of her band, but apparently she's not brave enough to tell Rinko her true feelings.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 30





	Just a coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work here. I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, English is not my first language.

Yukina has always been in love with Rinko. Ever since that shy girl asked her to be in her band and to be the keyboardist, she's always loved her. It was love at first sight. That long and fine black hair, those precious purple eyes that would look at her embarrassed, and even her pale skin and eye bags from playing too much and barely resting; everything was perfect. It didn't matter that Rinko usually stuttered, or was scared to ask her for help with music related things sometimes; Yukina was willing to help her, and was also patient enough to give her time to organize her ideas.

She admired Rinko's passion for piano and games. Her knowledge from reading so many books, her ability to design and sew costumes. How could a girl so smart keep those talents to herself? But Yukina didn't care. She loved that too, it was a challenge to see how many things about Rinko she could find and treasure with all her heart.

...

Her heart, huh?

Yukina at first didn't realize that what she felt was love. She thought it was a normal feeling from making a new friend, even when she wasn't fond of using that word so lightly. It was thanks to Lisa that she could finally find the appropiate term for her feelings.

_"I love you, Yukina!" Lisa exclaimed, while grabbing Yukina's hands._

_"... Eh?"_

_"I love you, Yukina." Lisa repeated. "I've felt like this ever since we were in middle school. I'm always so warm whenever I am with you, my heart beats so fast everytime you say my name..."_

_"Lisa..."_

_"If you're sad, I'm sad too, and if you're happy, I'm happy as well! I don't think there's a better word to define this than love. I love you, Yukina."_

It was love. Yukina loved Rinko. What Lisa said at that time was exactly how she felt towards that cute and shy girl, but she couldn't tell anyone her secret. The stoic and cold leader of Roselia should never fall in love, as that would get in the way with her goal, the Future World Fes. And using that excuse, she rejected Lisa, or at least until she could find a proper answer. She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, after all.

But what about Rinko? Did she know who was the person Rinko liked, or if there was somebody in her heart at all? Yukina did not, and never wanted to try, since those weren't important issues to the band, but deep inside the desire to know who was the person Rinko had eyes for was getting stronger as days passed. She wasn't in the right position to ask her directly, and if she asked Ako that could raise suspicion. Yukina was destined to never know the truth, and to never love anyone.

With that in mind, eventually Yukina asked Lisa out. She needed to move on from that unrequited love, and from that unbearable pain that was slowly killing her heart. It happened a day where Lisa showed her some lyrics of a song she had in mind for a while, a song about a promise that was almost forgotten. Yukina was truly moved by it, and asked Lisa if she wanted to be her girlfriend straightforwardly. After some minutes where Lisa couldn't say a single word without stuttering, she accepted on the edge of tears, and the next day, they announced the news to the rest of members after band rehearsal.

"Wow! Congrats, Yukina-san and Lisa-nee!" Ako hugged the both of them tightly.

"Congratulations, Minato-san, Imai-san." Sayo smiled. "I hope you two will be happy."

"C-congratulations... Yukina-san... Imai-san..." Rinko stuttered in a really low volume.

Yukina and Lisa seemed happy while talking to Ako, who was asking them a lot of questions, like how it happened and if they were going to get married, but Rinko was literally in a corner of the room. She was right the whole time, someone like Yukina would never have their eyes on her. All her fantasies about Yukina confessing to her, the both of them as girlfriends, going on dates, and even their future life as wives and successful musicians were just illusions. She could feel how her heart was breaking as she kept looking at them, and once she saw Lisa grabbing Yukina's hand, she fell apart.

"Shirokane-san?" Sayo called her name, concerned.

"Ah...! Hikawa-san..." Rinko replied, doing her best to not tear up.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sayo asked. "You don't have a good face."

"N-not really... I'm fine..." Rinko's voice could barely be heard.

"I know it can be a shock but... Shirokane-san?"

"..."

Without adding more words, Rinko suddenly hugged Sayo, burying her face onto her shoulder, and started crying in silence. "Shirokane-san?!" Sayo's surprise could be noticed in her voice, but despite the shock, she hugged Rinko back, and slowly caressed her long and soft hair.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, thinking nobody was paying them attention, although the truth was that Yukina did watch the scene, and the jealousy and sadness were burning inside her. She couldn't hear anything at all, since Lisa and Ako were talking next to her, but seeing Sayo and Rinko acting that way was enough for her. Was it a confession? It probably was, why would anyone hug another person out of the blue? She knew, all the time, that Rinko being in love with her was impossible.

Even so, those were merely her thoughts, but the truth came to light months later. Just like the day Yukina and Lisa announced they were a couple, Sayo and Rinko did the same, but this time Rinko didn't hide; she stayed next to Sayo, holding tightly her hand, never wanting to let it go. She was holding on to the only person who managed to make her happy and feel loved, wanted, appreciated. The only person who could never hurt her on purpose, and who would always be there for her, loyal as a knight. Yes, Sayo was her knight, protecting her from the cruelty of this world, from the sadness and desperation, bringing light to the darkness that used to surround her. And she loved Sayo.

... Right?

Deep inside, her feelings for Yukina didn't change a bit.

* * *

And so, years passed. The five girls graduated from high school and pursued their music career as Roselia, to the point where they were worldwide known. Yukina and Lisa got married, and Sayo and Rinko did as well, almost at the same time. Everyone started living their own new lives, sometimes having small meetings to discuss things about the band or to just hang out and have fun like they used to do back in high school. Until one day...

Rinko passed away.

Sayo told the rest of the band and old friends of her that the cause was unknown, though she knew very well the real reason. Probably she didn't want to seem like a bad knight for not being able to protect her lady, despite it not being her fault at all. And Rinko wasn't even that old, but life has never been fair.

There were two funerals, one for old friends and people who worked with Roselia, and other for her most intimate friends and family. Of course, Roselia assisted to the second one.

It was a cloudy day, and the only thing that could be heard among the silence was the weeping of some people. Lisa, Sayo and Yukina somehow remained quiet, but were deeply heartbroken, especially Sayo... And Yukina. That's right. Yukina never forgot her first love, no matter how long time passed, she was always there in her heart. She thought at first that she finally moved on, but actually she was just hiding her true feelings. Yukina did love Lisa, but sadly, there was somebody who had already taken her place from the shadows.

After the ceremony, Yukina asked Sayo to have some time alone, to which she agreed. After all, Yukina was the band leader, and she saw the growth of everyone in Roselia.

"Rinko... There's something I have to tell you that I never did back in the day." Yukina began whispering. "I've always loved you. Ever since the moment you asked me to form part of Roselia. But I was afraid to say it, and now that you're not here I deeply regret it. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me..."

Yukina started tearing up.

"Everyone in Roselia is great, but you, Rinko, were something else. Your passion and dedication to music, how you cared about your friends, and even those times when we played together that videogame... I've always admired you, and loved every single bit of you. I love you, Rinko. I'm sorry that I was a coward."

She whiped her tears the best she could, and once she reunited with the rest of the members, Sayo handed over a letter to her.

"Minato-san, I found this letter in Rinko's high school stuff. I think you should read it."

Surprised, Yukina opened it, and the first line she read said _"Dear Yukina-san. I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... There's a lot I want to say. I had this twisted idea while I was thinking about YukiRin headcanons. I normally draw but this time I decided to write it and... yeah... Sorry for murdering Rinko ;;
> 
> I love YukiRin. Maybe I'll write something happier next time.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter to see my YukiRin artwork too (@greyscal_e). Thank you for reading!


End file.
